The Trial
by Hetalia.Power
Summary: With a wall keeping you in, sometimes a country can go insane during the days leading up to the jurisdiction of their treatment. Based on the Pink Floyd songs "The Trial" and "Stop".


_The Trial_

"I wanna go home," he muttered, waiting for his captors to take him from his jail cell. "I wanna leave the show…"

A show. That's all it was. He was just pit as an actor, a plea for publicity from his proprietors and even his own brother. It was his brother's fault… They could easily have broken him out from the confines of his wall… but they never did.

"Have I been guilty all this time…?"

* * *

><p>The distinctive sound of the Brit's boots created an unwelcome sound down the halls of his prison.<p>

"Prussia! Stand up!"

Prussia dragged himself to his feet, his blue uniform looking dull and worn down.

"Yes sir…?"

"It's time for your trial. Get a move on." England unlocked the cell, his black police uniform crinkling as he threw the wrought iron open and grabbed Prussia by the chain of his cuffs, yanking him out. The German stumbled for a moment before obediently following. He couldn't afford to start any more trouble…

The two walked past the grey walls of the hall to the court room in silence, the only sound being the intimidating footfall of boots as they treaded heavily.

Light flowed into his eyes as he stepped through the hallway door into the right side of the courtroom. He walked to the table he was permitted to sit without a single complaint, England standing to his right and gathering paper from the table there he stood. Clearing his throat, England looked up to where the judge sat, a smirk threatening to tug at the corners of his lips.

"Good morning, your honor. The crown will plainly show the prisoner, who now stands before you, was caught red-handed showing _feelings!_ Feelings, of an almost human nature." Glancing at Prussia at gritting his teeth, he added a slight remark not intended to be heard by anyone else, "This will not do…"

The judge's chair had been faced away from the two from the beginning; the first glimpse they got of his was an arm flung out from behind, pointing firmly at the door from which Prussia had come out of.

"CALL THE SCHOOLMASTER!" he shouted, a strict command.

An officer nodded tensely, bringing the schoolmaster out from the same hallway out in less than a minute. America was led out, a bright, crazy look in his eyes as he was lead up to the stand.

"I always said he'd come to no good! In the end, your honor, if they would've let me have my way, I could have flayed him into shape!" America laughed lightly, trying to grin through the difficult situation. "But my hands were tied! Tear down the wall! Let him get away with murder! Let me hammer him today!"

Prussia shook his head, burying his head in his hands.

"_Crazy_," he muttered. _They were all against him_. "_Toys in the attic, I'm crazy…_"

England slapped his hands with his black glove, telling him to sit up. As he did so, the Brit grabbed Prussia by the collar of his uniform and growled into his face.

"You little shit! You're in it now!" England dropped Prussia back onto the chair. "I hope they throw away the key! You should've talked to me more often than you did, but _no! _You had to go your own way. Have you broken any homes up lately? I hope they _never_ break you from that wall."

England looked over at the Judge, grinning crossly.

"Just five minutes, your honor- him, me, _alone_."

The main doors to the courthouse flew open, and heavy, frantic footsteps pounded across the isle and into the front of the court. Germany leaned his hand against the table where Prussia sat, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, before shouting frantically to the judge. "M'Lord, I never wanted him to get in any trouble!" He turned back to Prussia. "Why'd you ever have to leave me…"

England scowled at the albino's younger brother for interrupting the trial as Germany looked at the judge.

"Please, your honor, let me take him home!"

As the officers pulled Germany into the gallery, Prussia lost control and broke out.

"Am I truly crazy?" he shouted. "I couldn't have been guilty all this time! There must have been a door there in the wall when I came in!"

This caused the judge to snap. Russia whipped around and stood, causing the chair to spin uncontrollably.

"The evidence before my court is incontrovertible- there's no need for my jury to retire." A violent rage was aflame in Russia's violet eyes. "In all my years of judging, I have _never_ heard of anyone more deserving of the full penalty or war!"

Prussia swallowed hard, tensing up as Russia continued to shout.

"The way you make them suffer- your citizens and brother- well, if fills me with the urge to defecate! And since, my friend, you've revealed your deepest fears, I sentence you to be exposed before your peers! _**Tear down the wall!**_"

The gallery joined in on the act, chanting the three simple words that formed such a terrifying command.

_Tear down the wall.  
><em>_Tear down the wall!  
><em>_Tear down the wall!  
><em>_Tear down the wall!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow. This is really just completely random...

I based this off of the songs "Stop" and "The Trial" from the Pink Floyd albums The Wall. It follows their plots perfectly (The Trial, anyways. It also uses lyrics directly from "The Trial".)  
>When I'd first heard the song, I thought of Prussia going through it when the Berlin Wall got torn down. Now, this obviously isn't <em>entirely<em> historically acurate, but here's what I can think of that is:

Prussia's Part: When East Germany was placed onder Soviet Russia's rule following WWII, they suffered for quite a long time, being forbidden to cross over to West Germany. West Germany, on the other hand, was free to come visit for a day or two, though Soviet Guards could deny access to any given person for no reason what-so-ever.

Germany's Part: West Germany was placed under American rule and recieved much better treatment. The government was constantly concerned for their Eastern counterparts, and worked with America to get the Berlin Wall taken down.

Russia's Part: Soviet Russia were the ones to take control of East Germany, and though they gave all that effort to contain East like that, they eventually grew angry with/tired of East Germany and tore down the wall after America's relentless requests.

England's Part: Britain actually did not want the wall to be torn down, arguing that Germany was not ready to be united once more, and fought America on this issue constantly.

So. This was actually quite odd to write. I hope you liked it ._. I kinda do, I suppose.


End file.
